Overprotective
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: One-shot! A year after my drabble, "Thinking Of You." Ashley's gotten over her crush, and knows that Leon will never like her back. Now, it's time for Ashley's first date...and it isn't with Leon. What happens? LeonxAshley


_Title: Overprotective_

_Summary: One-shot! A year after my drabble, "Thinking Of You." Ashley's gotten over her crush, and knows that Leon will never like her back. Now, it's time for Ashley's first date...and it isn't with Leon. What happens? LeonxAshley_

_Genre: Drama, Romance  
_

_Rating: T, just in case  
_

_---_

**Silent Knight: I thought of this just now and really I thought it was good so I decided to write it down. LeonxClaire lovers, LeonxAda lovers and/or LeonxAshley haters...flame away! *Grins***

**Oh, and by the way, I only own the plot and Luke Spenser, my Original Male Character.**

_

* * *

_

**Overprotective**

**Oneshot**

"Please Leon!"

"No Ashley, I advise against letting you go by yourself with boy you barely even know!"

"Leon, I've known him for over an year now!"

Leon and Ashley were fighting over letting Ashley go alone on her first date, and the fight was getting pretty heated. The President and First Lady were out of the White House, over on some other continent of America. Mr. Graham was the President of the United States, so he had to be everywhere. Ashley's dad didn't know about Ashley's first date, and Ashley was happy that he was gone. Actually, she had planned it go like that, and Leon was messing up her plan.

"Leon please!" Ashley begged him, giving him her best puppy dog look.

"Ashley," Leon softly said to her, the puppy dog look getting him to soften his tone, "I'm sorry, but I just can't advise that." Ashley was close to tears now. She had gotten over her silly little crush on Leon, knowing that he probably didn't feel the same way. Of course he wouldn't, he was way older than her, and why would he like some little girl like herself?

Now, she was crushing on Luke Spenser, the hottest guy in her college. It turns out he liked her too, since he had just asked her out a week ago. Ashley was estatic, and now, her hopes were falling deeper and deeper into a hollow pit that Leon had dug out for them. Tears were pooling in her eyes, and inwardly, Leon groaned. If she started crying, Leon wasn't sure what he would do. He knew the only thing that would probably make her stop, and he would never allow it to happen.

"Ashley..." Leon said, warning her not to start crying.

Even if this Luke guy was no threat to Ashley at all, there would be no way Leon would let Ashley go out. Call him jealous, but he wouldn't. Part of him just couldn't let his little Ashley to go alone with that bastard Luke. Who knew what the boy did? What he would do with Ashley...to Ashley...Leon shook himself mentally, silently wondering if he ever felt anything for Ashley. No, no...of course he didn't. Ashley Graham was just one of the priorities of his job. Maybe one day he would actually believe that little lie, but for now, he just would have to lie to himself. It was the thing he'd always do. Leon did it many times - lying, he meant - when he was in Raccoon City, when he was rescuing Ashley from the clutches of Saddler and Salazar...since he could even remember.

"Leon!" He was brought "back to Earth" by Ashley, who was staring at him in confusion.

"Huh?" Leon said, trying to bring his thoughts back to what he was dealing with, "What?"

"You kind of just...got all wrapped up into whatever you were thinking," She then paused, and then continued, "I called your name almost about three times before you finally got out of it."

"Yeah, sorry. Oh, and by the way, the answer is still no." And throughout the entire day, Leon always told Ashley "No," despite her protests. But, finally, in the end, he caved into Ashley and said, "Yes."

"Really?" Ashley said, a bright smile plastered onto her face. Leon sighed and reluctantly nodded, even though he wanted to vigorously shake his head and protest loudly and throw a fit and break everything he touched. But it was too late, he already consented, and Ashley was already laughing and screaming loudly in happiness.

"I'm going on a date tomorrow, I'm going on a date tomorrow, I'm going on a date tomorrow..." Ashley sang loudly as she danced all the way to her room, not even seeing Leon as he frowned and retreated to his own room that the President had given him in the White House.

* * *

**_On the day of Ashley's date, meaning the next day..._**

Ashley Graham was happy and jumpy the next day. It was finally the day she was waiting for, the day she would be going on her first date - and one with Luke Spenser, the hottest guy since...well, since Leon. There was no way Luke could look as good as Leon, but he was close. He had blond hair and blue eyes, but Leon would always be the one with the mesmerizing blue eyes and silky blond hair she was always aching to touch, that was for sure. Nobody could have eyes as blue as Leon's, and Ashley was sure any female of any age would have to admit that, married or not.

Snapping out of her daze, she continued to look her clothes that she could wear on her date. In the end, she decided to wear a black skirt that came to her thighs, a white tank top, and a black jacket on top. Ashley wore her white boots that came up to her knees, and wore brown chunky bracelets on both arms with a matching necklace around her neck. The blond decided to wear light make-up, and then, with one last look in the mirror, she was ready.

When she walked out of her room, and outside was Leon, who had folded his arms across his chest. One look at her, and he started to shake his head vigorously.

"What?" Ashley asked him, confused.

"No," Leon started, "There is _no way_ you're walking out like that."

Ashley didn't understand, she thought her outfit looked very nice and really brought out her curves that she had just received. "Why?"

"Because, it's too revealing. I mean, just _look _at that skirt. And that neck line of that tang top - it's too revealing! How did you even get it with the President's consent?" Leon asked her, his eyes raking over Ashley, right near her chest, making her uncomfortable. She knew why he was looking there, but it still made her...well, it made her very nervous. But still, Leon was over-exaggerating, it wasn't _as_ low as he thought it was. And now, Leon was sounding just like a mother, but its certainly not how her mother, the First Lady, treats her.

"Leon!" Ashley said to him as she walked towards the elevator, Leon following her as well, "Please, it's okay! I just want to go on my date, please!"

Leon heavily sighed, and then nodded, pressing the button that would lead them to the first floor of the White House.

"Oh, and don't follow me and Luke, either." Ashley warned him, her finger pointed at him.

Leon did the same actions he did before; he sigh loudly and then, reluctantly, nodded.

"Thank you, Leon." Ashley said to him with a smile.

The two were then latched into a silence, not sure what to do or what to say. Neither of them spoke, and only looked around the elevator, purposely not looking at one another.

_DING! DING!_

The elevator doors sprung open, and the two stared ahead. Ashley's heart was thumping loudly into her chest, her mind was racing, and her skin tingled. This reminded Ashley what had happened about a year or so ago in the elevator when they were stuck. She had almost kissed him, but the elevator started working once more. Ashley told herself never to try and kiss Leon ever again. But...that wasn't trying to kiss him, right? All they did was stare around the elevator. Anyway, like he would even like her. Ashley knew that Leon would never like her, he was just caring for her because he was supposed to and was advised to it by someone else.

As the two walked out of the elevator, Ashley's cell-phone started to ring. Putting her hand inside her jacket, Ashley pulled it out. It read _"Luke" _on the caller ID. "Hello?" Ashley said as he pressed the "_talk_" button.

"Hey, Ashley. I'm outside, come on out." Luke said from the other line.

Ashley smiled widely. "Okay!" She said enthusiastically. Then, she cut herself. _Don't sound so happy! _Ashley scolded herself in her head mentally. "I mean," She cleared her throat, "Okay, I-I'll be coming in a second, alright? Bye."

"See ya beautiful." Ashley blushed, and then closed her phone, stuffing it in her jacket pocket. Leon was confused as to why she was blushing, but brushed it off and walked towards the entry gates to the White House. It was around night time, for the sun had already set. And right outside was Ashley's date, Luke Spenser, in his car.

Ashley walked down the steps, biding Leon goodbye. He nodded to her, giving Luke a glare. Luke only acted like Leon wasn't there at all and smiled at Ashley. Ashley smiled back and entered the car, Leon watching as they left. Leon just stood there for a couple of seconds, sighed, and then walked inside.

_

* * *

_

**_After the date with Luke..._**

The date was over, and Ashley had loved every second of it. They had gone to a nice restaurant, and Luke had shown her a garden that he had found, and nobody knew about it! Ashley's breath was taken away when she had seen it. They talked and what not, lying down and looking at the stars. At one point, they decided to count them, but there were just too many. Luke was just the guy that could get her to forget about Leon, and she definitely now had a tender spot for Luke. Now, Luke was taking her back to the White House. Ashley was exhausted, and even though she enjoyed the time she had spent with Luke, was tired and ready to sleep in her comfy bed.

But then, Ashley noticed that they had passed the white House, and so, she furrowed her brows. "Where are we going, Luke? We just passed the White House! Turn around!" Ashley said to Luke, confused to what he was doing.

Luke only rolled his eyes at her. "Oh shut up and quit your whining, bitch!" Ashley gasped as he called her a "bitch." This certainly wasn't the Luke Spenser everyone said he was. He was always so nice and calm to everyone...to her. What was with him now? Ashley was frightened when they pulled onto a side of a road, the White House far away from where they were. She was about to open the door when Luke thought quickly and locked it.

"What are you doing, Luke?!" Ashley shouted as he pulled her into his lap. This was going too fast for a first date! This isn't how she wanted it to go, well, not at that moment of time, at least. They had just gotten to know each other only a little bit.

Luke only back-handed her, causing her to cry out in pain and clutch the cheek. His short nails dug into her skin painfully, and when Ashley's looked into her hand as she felt something slippery on it, she saw a small amount of blood on it. Looking up at Luke, he only pulled over into the shoulder of a dark road, no cars coming by. There was a maniac-like grin on his face as he turned over to Ashley, and Ashley was scared.

She hadn't felt this scared since the Las Plagas incident, and now, she really wished she had listened to Leon and stayed home. Luke wasn't what she thought she was, and now who knows what he'll try to do to her. Ashley tried to lean away from Luke who was trying to grab her arm, but she couldn't just walk out of the car, it was locked. Luke grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his back seat, and hovered over her, the sick smile still plastered on his face.

"W-What are you doing, Luke?!" Ashley screamed, trying to stop him from what she wished he wasn't going to do, "I...I'm the President's daughter! Do you know what my father could do to you?!"

"Ashley, did you forget that my family are filled with judges and lawyers? I'm sure I'll be okay, and if your loving father tries to even lay a hand on me, he's a goner. His position of President Of United States will be no more. I'm sure he won't want to jeopardize that, and now, if you will shut up before a hit you worse than I already had, I'm going to try and have a good time with you." Luke said, and Ashley knew that every word was true. Although, Ashley was sure her dad would try something to make Luke pay, but it could end up causing his job. And Ashley knew it would cost his job if he tried anything.

So, Ashley decided to beg instead, but it wasn't working. Tears filled Ashley eyes as he threw her jacket onto the floor, and soon he started working on taking off her top. When she tried to resist, he backhanded her, which was a couple of times. Just when he was half-way through getting her top off, the window behind Luke shattered, and a bloody hand appeared.

Ashley let out a scream, and Luke shouted loudly as well. The hand punched the glass repeatedly, until the whole mirror was shattered and blood was flowly freely out of the knuckles of the hand. And from the outside of the car, stood Leon. His eyes were cold and filled with hatred, something that scared Ashley for some reason. His mouth was set in a thin line, gone was the small, happy smile that Leon always had plastered on his face for Ashley. Leon never used the smile on anyone else but her, and Ashley was happy. It was like their little secret, and Ashley felt proud when she thought that, perhaps, that Ada Wong in her slutty red dress probably hadn't seen it, either. Maybe even that Claire Redfield girl Leon had once told Ashley about.

Ashley quickly pushed Luke off of her, and Luke didn't resist. Ashley then put her shirt all the way on and, with tears streaming down her face, moved over to Luke's seat while Luke stayed in the back seat's floor, scrambling and trying to get away from Leon who was trying to reach for Luke angrily with his bloody hand. The blond girl grabbed Luke keys and then opened the doors, and Leon was finally able to open the door and get to Luke. Luke was scared out of his wits, tried to open the door that was behind him, but Leon got to him first.

Leon was seriously giving him a beating, one that would certainly make him think at least twice before trying to rape an innocent girl like Ashley Graham ever again.

"Leon," Ashley quietly said, but Leon continued to hit the man over and over in the face as he tried to get away from Leon, "Leon! Let him go!"

After a while Leon let him go, and was about to call Secret Service when Ashley stopped him. "Just...just...forget it, Leon. I-It doesn't matter, I mean h-he really did-didn't do anything." Ashley stuttered, trying not to cry in front of Leon.

She didn't want to look like some cry baby when she was past 20 years of age now. She was an adult, not some stupid girl who cries her ass off.

"It doesn't matter? It doesn't matter?! Ashley, this asshole here almost raped you and it doesn't matter?!" Leon was going ecstatic, and Ashley tried to get him to calm down.

Finally after Leon was calm, Leon angrily kicked Luke again before grabbing Ashley's hand and hauling her out of Luke's car and into the black Toyota that was outside, waiting for them. Ashley sat in the passenger seat while Leon got into the driver's side, and the trip home was silent. Ashley didn't even say goodnight to Leon as she walked into the elevator, going to go up into her room to go to sleep, since it was night time.

All Ashley could think about was the horrific incident that happened in Luke's car, and how Leon had managed to, yet again, come to her rescue. Silent tears dribbled down her cheeks as she got into a black tang top and some navy blue booty shorts. But then, she felt oddly exposed as she tugged on the shorts, and it seemed like for the first time she looked at her shorts in disgust. It...it was just too short! And her tang top revealed just too damn much!

Ashley ran to her closet and grabbed a crisp, white t-shirt and grabbed some black sweat pants. Then, she settled into bed, tears still falling out of her eyes. Slowly, yet surely, sleep claimed Ashley Graham, and she closed her eyes to silently welcome it.

* * *

**_That night..._**

Ashley woke up with a terrified scream, wildly looking around the darkened room, searching for Luke Spencer. She had a dream about him raping her, Leon not there to save her in the nick of time. Tears fell down her cheeks as she sobbed loudly. Then, the door was burst open and Leon stumbled in, only wearing a black t-shirt and some boxers, knife poised in the air ready. He had ran in the room when he heard her scream numerous times, but he never let his guard down.

"Wh-What happened?" Leon asked her, flipping on her lights, his guard still not down. His eyes raked over the room, sweeping over every nook and crany.

"I...I just, ha-had a ba-bad drea-dream." Ashley managed to choke out, looking at him with her helpless eyes as tears still pooled out of her eyes.

Leon Scott Kennedy had been prepared for many things, but never ever had he had practice to console a crying girl with a bad dream. The blond man then straightened up, not sure what to do. "Well..." he cleared his throat, "What was it about...?" He already knew the answer, but still, it doesn't hurt to ask.

"N-Nothing, Leon. It's nothing you need to know of...just, g-go back to sleep. So-Sorry for waking yo-you u-up." Ashley managed to stutter, wiping away her tears and her sweat. Leon sighed, put his knife away and sat down next to her sitting form.

"Look, about what happened with Luke...don't worry about it, alright? He won't come back, and if he does by any chance, then I won't hesitate to kill him." Leon told her, his jaw set when he said _his _name.

Leon_ knew _there was something weird about that Luke guy...well, he actually didn't, to be honest. It was just that he was a little - just a little - jealous of Luke. Leon wished that it was him who Ashley was going on a date with. But, of course, the President wouldn't allow it, and Leon wanted to around Ashley. So, he needed his job to protect her, even if he couldn't be with her. Maybe when the President...wouldn't be the President. But until then, he had to stop being so emotionally and physically attached to Ashley; if just wasn't right.

But, as he took in her scared and shivering form, Leon could care less about the President, or even his job. He wanted to protect Ashley because...he...he loved her, Goddammit! When the President had sent him on a mission to bring Ashley back, Leon had thought that Ashley was just some spoiled girl who wanted whatever she could want. Although, when he actually met her, he saw so much more. Ashley was beautiful, inside and out, and if he lost his job, Leon didn't fucking care! Right now...he just wanted to kiss her. But...did she still want him?

"Are...are you sure?" When she asked him that, Ashley looked just like a little girl afraid of the boogeyman under her bed. But she had seen worse things; things that no girl her age should witness...things _nobody _should witness.

"Yes Ashley, so..." Leon paused when Ashley began edge closer to him, her lips coming closer to his, "...don't worry..." Leon moved closer as well, "...at...all." And as soon as he had said that, their lips met softly, their bodies molding together as one.

* * *

**Silent Knight: Hoped you liked it and enjoyed it as much as I did when I was writing it. :)**

**REVIEW!**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


End file.
